


Better, Now

by Elevensquared



Series: 25 Days of Kisses [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 12 - Upside Down Kiss, Domestic, M/M, kkir25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensquared/pseuds/Elevensquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is in a mood, Iruka asks if he can do anything to help.</p>
<p>For the KakaIru 25 Days of Kisses: Day 12 - Upside Down Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better, Now

“Hey, are you okay? You’ve been quieter than usual tonight.” Iruka stopped by the arm of the couch to look down at Kakashi, lying with his eyes closed, Icha Icha spread open across his lower face as if replacing his mask.

Kakashi’s unintelligible reply wasn't very enthusiastic, and Iruka’s brow furrowed. He leaned his hands on the arm of the couch, face hovering above Kakashi’s and asked, “Is there anything I can do?”

Kakashi cracked his right eye open and lifted a hand from his chest to pull Icha Icha off his face. He let it fall to his side, dangling over the edge of the couch, and allowed the book to drop to the ground. “A kiss.”

A small smile tugged at Iruka's lips. Kakashi was acting strangely, but it wasn’t a difficult request to fulfill. He leaned over the arm of the couch to press his lips to Kakashi’s, upside down. Before he could pull away Kakashi wrapped a hand around his neck, holding him in place, and opened his mouth against Iruka’s, swiping his tongue along Iruka’s lip, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

With a soft noise of surprise, Iruka acquiesced, allowing Kakashi to drag their tongues together, the sensation strangely different for being upside down. Kakashi drew the kiss out, catching Iruka’s lip between his teeth, teasing with little flickers of his tongue until Iruka gave in. He chased Kakashi’s tongue, leaning over with a palm pushed into the cushions, Kakashi straining up against him as if he couldn’t get enough.

Iruka broke the kiss, panting slightly against Kakashi’s mouth, surprised at Kakashi's small noise of protest. “Any other requests?” His voice was more breathless than he’d intended, and he felt Kakashi’s fingers clutch around his neck.

“Come lay down with me.” Kakashi’s lips brushed against Iruka’s as he spoke, and Iruka caught them in one more lingering kiss before pulling back and moving around the arm of the couch. He settled on his side, Kakashi’s arm wrapped under his neck and around his back to pull him close.

Iruka slung his own arm over Kakashi’s stomach and pressed a kiss to Kakashi’s neck. Kakashi wasn’t always forthcoming about what was on his mind. Initially on nights like this, when something was obviously bothering him, he would just avoid Iruka altogether. This was an improvement. Iruka tightened his hold in an impromptu hug and asked, “You’re okay?”

Kakashi’s voice was lighter when he said, “Better now.”


End file.
